


Riding Solo

by Moonlit_Dream



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Action, Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Dream/pseuds/Moonlit_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pawn left alone after the death of his master watches over Cassardis the day of the dragon attack, and it's then that his life takes a rather unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_A-Arisen…_

_P-please… no…_

_I stare down at her, my heart pounding numbly, my muscles wrenched into place. Warm, sticky blood drenches the both of us, but hardly any of it is my own. I try, in despair, to cover up the ghastly wound she bears, the one that caused her to fall into my outstretched arms at last. No potion, herb or magic I possess has the ability to save her now._

_I’d never imagined that our journey would end like this._

_It’s been so long…_

_And yet… the days became mere seconds when I walked alongside her._

_“Solo…” she finally speaks my name as though searching for a light in the darkness, as she has done so many times before. It’s as if, in this moment, we are the same- her broken body feeds my ever deepening sorrow- this newly-acquired emotion causing me to feel more vulnerable than ever before._

_“Master…”_

_“…There you are…” She forces a ragged smile around her bloodstained breaths, a sight that wrenches my already-burdened heart clean into two. “I… I guess… You’ll finally get to live up to your name.”_

_Why is she laughing at a time like this? There’s so much that I don’t understand, so little that I actually know for certain._

_I can do naught but hold her close to me in the dying hope that my presence might provide some comfort in her final moments._

_Above us a beast taller than the mountains towers, with wings wide enough to blot out the very sun. Its shining scales are a red deeper than the blood that now coat my hands and the fires of the Underworld flicker around its deadly, fanged maw. Smug as can be, it watches making no move to attack, for it knows; it knows that it’s already won._

_I see the mighty dragon above us reflected in the Arisen’s tears. Her eyes, however, are focused only upon me._

_“Promise me…” she murmurs faintly. “Promise me you’ll never go back to the Rift- it’s so d-dark there…” she whispers with a sad smile. “You would be so lonely, Solo…”_

_I can only nod and say, as I have so many times before “yes, master…”_

_The Arisen falls silent, sensing my confusion. I need more to go by… there has to be something else, there has to be! “Master, please don’t go…”_

_She doesn’t answer my plea, seeming to sense my need for a purpose and opening her mouth to give another rasp. I haven’t the power to command her, and she is no pawn- when she leaves, she will never return. At least, not to me._

_This is her last chance._

_“Go to Cassardis… That’s where I was born. You know the people there as well as I do… Protect them… That’s your order…”_

_“Yes, master,” I reply, nodding once more. My vision is suddenly blurry and my eyes water as if I’ve been struck dead-on by the punch of a Cyclops. And my heart… oh, my heart… Is this what the Arisen felt when the dragon ripped it clean from her chest? Is that how it has felt ever since?_

_I can barely breathe._

_My body is trembling, and I nod one final time. “Yes, master.” I whisper, bowing my head down low towards her._

_But she’s already gone._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilled summer day in Gransys, and the waves lapped gently at the shore. The fishermen huffed and panted, yelling joyously to each other as they hauled nets filled with the day’s catch onto shore.

The air was heavy with drizzly seaspray and if you took a deep enough breath, it tasted of salt and fish. The wind whistled over the Cliffside and through the stony streets if the fishing village Cassardis, where the children played and fishermen went about their daily lives. It would have seemed, to some, like the perfect day for a laugh and a hearty drink, but there was one who simply sat back and watched the ongoings nervously.

Solo sat alone, his gentle brown gaze fixed upon the distant horizon where the waves trailed off.

His breaths were short and as usual, he was silent and focused. But today Solo seemed more anxious than ever. It had been exactly 50 years since his master had drawn her final breath, and the agony the pawn had felt at her passing had slowly been stripped down to raw numbness, a dull ache that was buried deeper with every passing year. But it was still there, and he still couldn’t forget the fact that his master had perished, and he’d been unable to do anything to stop it.

Saying nothing, Solo watched the same breeze that played with his jet-black hair and tenderly stroked his cheek send a wisp of sand swirling across the beach. Still, he kept on staring out to sea. He blinked several times, then rubbed his eyes as he thought he saw the glint of red upon the horizon. Quickly, though, he calmed and rested his chin upon his knees.

_Just another illusion…_

He kept on staring, his attention gradually fading to listen to the babble of voices behind him. The clinking of armour and the familiar preaching of several missionaries of the Wyrm Hunt brought back a thousand memories, all at once. Solo quickly shook them away, however, and dragged his gaze back to the horizon, where he could see telltale clouds beginning to gather.

_A storm must be brewing,_ he thought, squinting uneasily as he was reminded of the familiar flickering blackness within the Rift.

Then suddenly…

There was another flash of red.

Solo flinched, and rubbed his eyes, almost hoping that it was just another trick of the light. But no- he could hear a great thud-thudding sound like thunder, and a speck on the distant horizon was growing larger by the second, flashing like a blazing fire in the sun.

_It’s…_

Solo’s pulse raced at first with nauseous vengeance, but was quickly pushed back by his master’s orders, standing firm in his heart above everything else. Standing bolt upright, he leaped down from his perch and sprinted towards the rabble of voices. “You’re in danger!” he yelled, loud enough to be heard above the hubbub that the soldiers’ arrival had created.

Immediately, the crowd fell silent. A word from Solo was rare at best; he’d barely spoken since he’d arrived. The silence slowly rose into unsure muttering and then raised voices, until someone yelled angrily “at least tell us why, you idiot pawn!”

The voices rose, until Solo, unfazed by the insult and spurred on by a sound that could have been wingbeats or his own heartbeat, yelled again. “The dragon’s coming! I just saw it! You need to get to safety!”

The reaction was immediate. Some people froze, some of the more sensible people began to file out of the gates, whilst others exchanged glances or irritated words. Even after all the time he’d spent here, it seemed like some of the villagers weren’t ready to place their trust on the shoulders of a pawn. “P-please, go! Before it’s too la—“

There was an immense crash sounded behind them, and the villagers who had been focused upon Solo finally screamed. Solo didn’t turn around. He wasn’t scared; he already knew what he’d see. “Go,” Solo said simply, drawing his old bow with a quivering hand as he struggled with his thoughts, unsure of how humans could be comforted. “I’ll get the dragon!”

The crowd scattered as the humans ran for their lives in all directions.

Solo finally turned around, racing forward as several of the stragglers fell, the world around them bathed in flame. Immediately, he was greeted with a familiar sight.

The fiend’s scales glittered like a thousand rubies under the summer sun and cascades of crystalline water rolled from its heaving hide as it raised itself from the ocean, covering almost the entire village in a step without even leaving the sea. Its massive wings, gradually unfurling in all their splendour from its sides, cast a shadow on Solo and everything that he was tasked with protecting. Grey eyes examined him challengingly, coldly, and Solo wondered if the great beast recognized him.

Eyes narrowing right back, Solo nocked an arrow to his bow and took aim, searching for the creature’s weak points, the ones that he remembered from the battle his master, the Arisen, had waged 50 years ago. But those points remained hidden, and Solo realized with a sudden thrill of emotion that there needed to be an Arisen to expose the dragon’s heart.

He wondered if the Arisen’s last hope was in vain, but even so, the pawn took a deep breath, and loosed an arrow that bounced uselessly from the dragon’s scales with a _zing_ like that of sword against sword.

The dragon opened its mouth in what seemed like a wide, contempt grin, and fires crackled in the depths of its throat.

There was a deep crash as the immense tail lashed, shattering someone’s home as if it was built out of sand or pebbles. The dragon hissed, then ducked its head towards Solo and spat out a torrent of liquid fire.

Solo leaped out of the way, avoiding incineration by a hair’s breadth. There was a sizzle and Solo clenched his teeth with a hiss of pain as the edge of the fire caught his arm. He didn’t dare to look down at the wound away from the massive opponent that stood above him, closing its mouth as the last drops of flame splattered out onto the earth below.

Grey eyes judging, the creature snapped its jaws at him, and the pawn dodged angrily out of the way, whipping his bow back into his sheathe and his sharpened but long-since rusted daggers taking its place. As the dragon opened its immense mouth to snap at him again, Solo flashed past those immense teeth and plunged one of his daggers into the roof of its mouth, the only area he could think of that wasn’t coated in thick scales.

Those silvery-sheened eyes opened up in surprise and despite those immense teeth that kept on closing in, Solo kept on pushing the dagger upwards into the dragon’s head.

It was a question of endurance now; which would tire first, the pawn or the dragon?

It was clear who had the upper hand and, just before his arm was sliced clean off, Solo yanked back his dagger and shook his hand free of thick, dark red blood. Staring evenly, Solo ducked under a wreathe of fire that surged through the air above him like the honed edge of a massive sword. There was a crash as the dragon lost patience and shifted its weight, bringing another building crashing down and almost flattening the pawn as he stood.

After that affair, Solo was beginning to feel like he was getting somewhere… It was as if he was by the Arisen’s side once more.

The thought distracted him only for a moment, but the dragon saw its chance and, its movements quicker than one would expect of a beast its size, snapped out an immense paw.

Solo saw a flash of movement and could only strike out with his daggers as he was hurled into the air by a vicious set of hooked black claws. Coming to a halt with a sickening thud against a still-intact home, Solo slid to the ground and remained there, stunned into dizziness by the impact and his thoughts.

_…I am a fool…_

Twitching vaguely, the pawn shivered awake as he heard a distant scream. The immense shadow of the dragon’s wings over the village had vanished, and Solo looked up towards the cloud-dappled blue sky, only to see it soon blotted out by a dark, dark shadow rearing up above him

Solo’s skin prickled and he struggled to get up, remembering his orders, and the battle that had waged only minutes before.

The dragon’s eyes were now blazing like the fire it spewed, its husky voice reaching his ears in a language that he felt like he should have understood, but didn’t.

_It’s because she’s gone, isn’t it…?_

Solo found himself thinking about the Arisen, wondering if he was about to return to the Rift after all. He closed his eyes, and drew in a deep, deep breath, preparing himself, struggling once again to pull back the fragments of his senses. He opened an unfocused aye, and saw a gleaming, wickedly sharp claw slowly descending upon him.

_This… This must be it. I’m sorry, Master…_

Solo readied himself, preparing to receive the final, killing blow.

_I… hope I’ll be able to return…_

It was at that moment a fierce agony tore through his chest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Solo felt as he awoke was the warm feeling of an arm about his shoulders, supporting him. After that, the feeling slowly tingled back through his numbed muscles and he twitched, senses colliding with him all at once as though plummeting back into his body from the outside.

"Oh! Y-you're awake! Thank goodness!"

Solo finally opened his eyes just a sliver, and stared down at the blood-splattered ground before him.

_Is all of that mine?_ he wondered distractedly, blinking slowly as he found his mind wanting, again, to simply float away.

"Someone, help me! He's still alive!"

The sound of pounding footsteps.

Solo sluggishly shifted his weight so that he could look up, almost irritably, but more curiously, into the face of Quina, the village healer. Her brow was furrowed in a distraught worry that the pawn couldn't even hope to understand.

Solo blinked and sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to say that he was able to support himself despite his stinging wounds. Most of the skin of his right arm had been seared off and the remaining flesh was a pained, blistering red. There was a gouge across his waist where a stray claw of the dragon had pierced, whilst one leg was cut and bruised by stones thrown by the immense creature's rampage. But none of those small wounds were as great as the aching pain, the feeling of emptiness within him. The pain was both physical, and an awful, overshadowing feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

Looking up as several of the villagers approached, the pawn raised a hand to salute, bowing his head gently as the scar upon his palm flickered into view.

"I'm fine," Solo finally said, but to his surprise, he could hardly speak. His mouth was dry and his throat clenched as though with fear. Coughing, he grunted, and tried again, speaking louder this time. "I'm fine. Where's the dragon?"

"Slow down," one of the villagers sounded immensely surprised and even a little angry. "You should be abed..."

The healer, Quina, broke in with her own calm reasoning, but she didn't sound scared or angry; her voice only radiated soothing calm. "Don't worry..." she said slowly, turning her gaze from person to person. "The dragon has gone."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Solo rephrased his previous question, hoping to sound less fervent now.

"You don't need to speak," Quina urged him, but she answered his question nontheless. "Not even a minute ago there was a gaping hole in your ribcage; I know not what magic was at work, but your heart... lies silent now. If you must know, the dragon flew away just afore we found you. That's why we came back into the village."

Her words, rather than her voice were enough to calm him. At least the dragon was gone.

But wait!

There was something else.

"A gaping wound?" he asked, not completely understanding.

"Aye; it healed afore my very eyes."

Solo fell silent. The empty aching within his chest still made no sense. It confused him more than anything he'd ever considered before.

Almost without thinking, Solo slowly raised a hand towards his chest, where the pain shifted and flared, numbing everything, all at once. As the tips of his fingers touched his bare flesh, the armour ripped clean through, Solo heard several of the villagers gasp.

"It's... glowing!"

"This... can't be!"

"Witchcraft! God-forsaken witchcraft!"

Solo didn't respond, staring emotionlessly off into the distance.

A surreal voice echoed, and with it, a sense of familiarity. Solo knew, if only by the stories his master had told him, what was happening now. But he still couldn't believe it.

_"Come... face me..."_

Solo's gaze drifted back into focus, and he was unable to suppress a shudder as he raised his hand from his chest. "A curative should serve," he muttered, half to himself, hoping, wishing it were true. _Must be... some form of possession._

He wondered if the villagers had heard that ominous, looming voice that had echoed through his brain, but, listening to their reactions, he had to assume they hadn't. It probably wouldn't do him any good to ask, either.

"A-a curative?! Are you insane? You think a little herb, or maybe a special cuppa will fix that? Hah! Oh, pawns! The things you hear them say!" The villager laughed, sides shaking at his own sarcastic jokes.

Solo wasn't planning to say anything, but he didn't need to, as Quina had already stepped in to defend him. "You'd be surprised at what a few simple herbs could do for you," she said, raising herself to her feet as Solo began to get up of his own accord, wobbling just a little bit. "That being said, I don't know if I'll have anything for a wound that severe."

Solo was silent for a moment, before he belatedly realized what the healer was getting at. "There will be no need for drastic measures. I've already told you; I'm fine."

"Better to be safe than sorry," the kind-hearted woman argued. "After that ordeal, you'll need a lot more than herbs, I think."

Solo flinched in a barely visible motion. "I'll be fine," he repeated, bowing his head. "But thank you. I... I must return to my duty."

Solo stepped forward, away from him, his face etched in steely, unmoving determination. One of the formerly-silent villagers spoke up. "Your... duty?"

Solo paused for a second, then kept on walking. He nodded an affirmative. "The Arisen's last order to me was to protect this village," he explained briefly. "What if the dragon returns?"

"But ser," the villager was following him. "If the old tales are true... doesn't that make _you_ the Arisen now?"

Solo tried and failed to hide the faintest tremble of an unknown emotion that rushed through his body, as if a cold breeze had just passed over him. But he kept on walking, leaving the villager behind.

_It couldn't be true... I'm just a pawn... it's impossible._

But still, as he walked, Solo slowly raised a hand to his chest. Again, that husky voice answered him.

The dragon's words chilled him right down to the bone, and to the empty space where his heart used to be.

_"Take up arms... newly Arisen."_

***

Long, black hair flickering in the slightest breeze, Solo stood before the gates of Cassardis, watching the open road and sky beyond for any sign of monsters or the dragon that had attacked only hours ago.

Bandages smeared with herbal poultice had been tenderly wrapped around the burn on his right arm and the armour that had been torn through on his chest had been replaced by a soft and comfortable vest. His cuts were healed and the worst had already been treated.  But it didn't make accepting this unusual turn of events any easier.

Having shaken off Quina and the villagers' concerns, Solo's attention had returned to his duty, so now he stood guard, fully expecting monsters of all sorts to come marauding in from all directions. It was a worst case scenario, of course, but it was better to expect the worst and be pleasantly surprised than to underestimate your enemy. That was Solo's reasoning, at least.

Honestly, after the immensely confusing and rather frightening events of earlier in the day, the pawn was just glad of the peace, and the chance to think. He knew that word of his injuries and possibly suspicion would spread like wildfire throughout the village, so he wanted to make the most of the silence whilst it lingered.

Solo knew that already, someone was watching him. He blinked, giving the sky one last check over, then turned slightly. "Adaro..." he murmured as though lost in thought, not overly concerned by the presence of the village chief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same for you," came the even response, and Solo couldn't retort. Even if events called him 'Arisen', he was still just a pawn.

"I am fulfilling my duty," he simply answered.

"And what duty might that be?"

"The duty to my master, the Arisen- to protect this village."

Solo returned his attention to the road, gazing at the silhouette of Gransys' capital city in the far distance.

"And which Arisen might that be?"

Solo flinched, his numbing, ice-cold emotions thawing out in an instant. He couldn't reply; doing so would only make that unfamiliar pain worse. Instead, the pawn looked down at his hand, where a pale, scar-like marking flickered with a golden glow.

He remained silent, slowly closing his hand back into a clenched fist before Adaro could comment.

"I see."

Solo grunted, his aches and emotions beginning to wrap themselves back up in the blanket that was his effortless emptiness.

"I have to keep going. Even more, now that the Dragon's back..." Solo murmured eventually, turning slightly to examine Adaro's face. It hardly seemed concerned, just intent, and silently judging.

_That,_ thought Solo helplessly. _That would have made a better Arisen..._

"Aye. That's one way of going about it."

Solo nodded slightly, wondering if the village chief understood. But then again, he'd never been overly concerned about the welfare of pawns. Of all times, why was Adaro paying attention to him now?

"...But then again," Adaro continued. "Wouldn't it be better to kill the dragon afore it has the chance to return?"

Solo considered for a while, looking for the catch. "I suppose," he said eventually. "Why, ser?"

"I've heard villagers talk about... the coming of a new Arisen. According to legends, 'tis the Arisen's duty to slay the dragon, is it not?"

Solo, aware of this, nodded, still wondering where this was going. "Aye. 'Tis. But I thought you never had an interest in all that lark." Solo chose his words carefully so as not to anger the village chief whilst at the same time trying to disprove what Adaro already knew. The fact that even Solo didn't believe, that he was destined to be the next Arisen.

"Never had an interest in tales of the Dragon, either- and look what happened," pointed out Chief Adaro, gesturing to the village behind them.

"Can't argue with that," admitted Solo, nodding. "But... I can't leave the village. 'Twould go against my master's last orders."

"You're a stubborn rascal, I'll give you that," Adaro said, obviously trying to lighten up the situation. "But I can't say you're right. Think about it... Would the Arisen want you to leave the entire world to die, for the sake of a tiny village?"

Solo clenched his teeth. "I suppose not," he said calmly. "But I don't want to risk it."

Adaro sighed deeply. "Then let me put it this way. Our little village might not look like much, but surely, we can defend ourselves from the lesser monsters. But not that dragon... you saw for yourself just how powerful 'twas. Would it not be better to be rid of the dragon before it returns, than wait for it to return?"

Solo was silent.

"Besides... If the villagers' stories are right, then... you should be able to make your own choices now. And give your own orders."

Solo considered, slowly and reluctantly, then nodded. "I... I suppose." He was silent, before finally taking the chance and giving in to his inner reluctance. "But I... I am just a pawn. What could I do?"

It was Adaro's turn to hesitate, now.

Was it really so unusual for a pawn to seek answers?

After a while, he did reply, but not as thoroughly as Solo would have liked. _Even the humans haven't heard of this happening afore..._

"Well... if you were chosen as Arisen, there must be some reason behind it. If I were you, I'd just take it as another reason to go out and find that dragon."

Solo sighed and gazed at the road. "So, then... where should I go?"

"Well, the encampment of the Enlistment corps might be a good place to start- I hear that's where those soldiers were heading back to. No doubt there'll be plenty of soldiers and maybe even pawns there. It shouldn't be hard for you to get help if you need it."

Solo nodded in understanding. "And where will you go?"

"I must attend to the village- we need to know the damage the dragon attack caused and prepare ourselves for further conflict. But I wish you luck."

Solo smiled slightly at the village chief, as much emotion shown in the expression as he could manage. "Thank you," he murmured.

After that, the pawn saw no reason to say anything more.

Without looking back, he took a single step forward, and knew that his journey had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Solo's face was firm as he looked up, gaze focused upon the tall walls crafted of spires of wood and the open gate that beckoned him.

Taking in the sights of both the wall and what he could see of the events inside, Solo raised his eyebrows slightly, not impressed by the sight. "Built to keep out goblins, I should think," he muttered thoughtfully to himself, finally walking on, and passing through the gates.

The sounds of clashing swords and the clattering of wood greeted him from the training warriors, the sound that brought distant, but still fond memories back to the pawn. Looking around once more, Solo took in the sights of the many fabric tents along with those soldiers who trained amongst themselves, and others still who simply went about their daily business.

Halting again, Solo looked around at the many sights with a fascinated gaze. Looking at this place from the outside, he'd never imagined that it could be so... big. It was a little overwhelming to think that something like this had appeared in such a short time.

"Lost, soldier?"

Solo turned slightly as an unfamiliar voice greeted him. Flanked by two armoured men, a woman approached. She possessed determined eyes and black hair that was much shorter than his own. Silver armour glinted in the sun, and the strikingly white cloak she wore marked her apart from the two lower soldiers who walked by her sides.

Solo examined the newcomer up and down before replying, bowing his head and lifting his hand to salute as he did so. The jagged marking upon his palm gleamed golden.

"Um... Greetings," he began, searching for a way to introduce himself. "I am Solo. I, er... come from Cassardis. I've fought the dragon afore, so I might be of use to you."

Solo sighed with relief and lowered his hand. _That ought to be good enough...They don't need to know about my heart... at least, not yet._

"Another pawn, eh? We have a lot of your kind in the encampment already. You should feel right at home."

Her voice was unusual. Solo noted that it had the gentle, refined accent of another land, something that he'd never heard before. After a few moments of considering, Solo smiled shakily, a gesture that was still fairly new to him. "Thank you, ser."

"I am Mercedes Marten, Captain of the enlistment corps- in case you're asked after me. Should make things easier, no?"

Solo considered once more, then nodded. "Yes, ser."

Mercedes was silent, and she seemed to be examining him closely. Staying still under the examination for a few moments, Solo found himself feeling slightly intimidated, and entirely out-of-place. "Is something wrong, ser?" he asked.

Mercedes shrugged it off. "Clumsy lot, pawns are," she observed. "Still, if you've fought the dragon afore, then you could be useful. I'll let you know if you're needed. You might just be a little bit more skilled."

"I'm honoured, ser."

Solo saluted again, but decided he'd practiced smiling enough for one day. Then he remembered something.

"Oh- Captain Mercedes, ser?" he called as she and the two guards began to turn away.

She paused and turned back towards him. "Oui?"

"Is there a Riftstone around here?"

The captain stretched out a hand towards a tent towards the back of the camp, up a nearby slope. "That way. See that tent? Shouldn't be too hard for you to find."

Solo nodded. "Much appreciated," he said, and was about to turn away.

Before he could go anywhere, though, Mercedes held out a hand to stop him.

Solo, out of obedience and instinct, froze on the spot.

"You're a strange one, Solo- I'll give you that. There's something about you that just doesn't make sense. I'd be careful- anything out of the ordinary is like to arouse suspicion around here."

"Understood." Solo wondered what he'd done to arouse suspicion but, realizing he was free now, hurriedly scuttled off in the direction she'd pointed out to him.

He could feel the presence of the Rift before he could see its gentle glow reaching out to him, and broke into a jog as he neared the stone, eager to figure out what to do next. Would another pawn be waiting there by the Riftstone to greet him, or would it step from the stone as he touched it as if lured by his inner emotions? Who would they be? Would they be able to guide him as he had once tried to guide the Arisen?

Coming to a halt before the glittering, softly beckoning surface of the stone that opened up to him, Solo hesitated for a moment, suddenly frightened to face the Rift again, after all this time spent avoiding it. _If I touch it, will that mean I'm disobeying my master's orders?_ he realized the fact with a jolt of shock. In response to that realization, he shivered and backed away. _N-no... I can't do that..._ he thought, conflicted against being the Arisen, and obeying her.

He sucked in his breath, and, giving in, was about to leave, when he felt a freezing chill sweep over him. _Being the Arisen is about... choice, isn't it? The dragon gave her a choice, and... and that's how she died. Now... now I have to make my own choice, too. I... I'm my own master, now._ His entire being shivered with fear at the thought, but he found himself encouraged, even if it was just a tiny wave of hope in a vast sea of uncertainty.

It was just enough to step forward again, and reach out his scarred hand. The gentle glow of his pawn mark mingled with the blue light of the Riftstone and, after just a moment's hesitation, Solo felt the cool surface of the stone beneath his fingertips.

Nothing happened.

Stood with his palm pressed to the Riftstone, the pawn stood, waiting expectantly, fearfully. As the empty silence continued, Solo lifted his hand from the stone, before gulping and lowering it slowly back down and trying again.

His eyes widened, and he didn't understand. Whenever his master had approached a Riftstone, it had reached out to her, engulfing her into the Rift.  But now... the Riftstone was silent, and Solo neither moved between worlds nor felt any kind of connection.

Confused and feeling all the more helpless, Solo lifted his hand from the stone, then placed it back, not knowing anything else to do.

Finally, something happened; a voice that reminded him of the dragon's filled his mind and the empty space in his chest.

_"You are no Arisen. You have severed your ties with the Pawn Legion. There is nothing more we can do for you."_

Solo was unable to hold back a gasp, and suddenly the world around him seemed so much more brutal. He had to close his eyes to keep his balance and even then he shook. "But then... What else should I do?" he asked, voice still calm.

The Riftstone didn't answer him, and was as silent now as it had ever been. The glowing patterns upon its surface slowly faded away into nonexistance, until Solo slowly raised his hand away. Backing away from the stone, Solo stared down at the pale mark upon his hand, then at the Riftstone, then off into the distance of his memories.

For a long, long while, he stayed silent and still as the grave.

_There's nothing I can do any more..._ he realized with a deathly calm resolve settling over his confusion. Finally able to see clearly, Solo shuddered, then slowly turned and walked away from the stone, staring at the ground at his feet rather than the unforgiving world around him.

The movement, at least, gave him the chance to think. Once more, he felt his desire to follow the Arisen's words weighing heavy upon his heart, battling with the cold truth. _I... If I go after the dragon, I'll be following the Arisen's orders. B-but I... What will happen if... if I do? I'm no Arisen... B-but... I... I'm not a real pawn any more, either..._

Slowly settling down into a patch of soft grass, Solo raised a hand to his chest, where he soon heard the dragon's voice come echoing forth.

_"Take up arms... newly Arisen."_

Same as always.

There had to be something he could do... _There has to be..._

Soon fascinated by new plans, Solo didn't have to think about it for long. _What would my master do?_ He considered a little longer, nodded, and then nodded again.

Suddenly brighter, Solo gave an emotionless smile as he stood up and looked around. _Mercedes said that there were other pawns in the camp. I am my own master now. I am going after the dragon!_ he declared to himself, the thought giving him power. _No matter what the Rift says, I can still follow my master's orders! I have to protect the village._

Looking around one last time, Solo broke into a sprint, gaze darting from side to side as he looked for one of the many pawns Mercedes had been talking about.

It wasn't long before, absorbed in his search, Solo didn't see a warrior who casually wandered across his path. Seeing the man all too late, Solo tried to skid to a halt, only to crash headlong into the person at almost-full speed.

The surprised victim gave a short yelp as they were swept clean off their feet, Solo tumbling to a halt along with them. "M-many apologies," Solo stammered, quite taken aback, and very afraid that the man he'd ran into would have him kicked out of the encampment, or worse. To his surprise, though, the stranger simply lifted a hand, and a glowing scar pulsed into view for a moment.

"'Twon't be a problem," came a woman's voice, and Solo opened his mouth in a small surprise.

"Oh... Alright, then."

The other pawn had recovered, and was already rising to her feet to brush herself off. Solo, coming to his senses, did the same and saluted apologetically, mostly out of politeness.

The other pawn quickly finished, and had already turned to walk away before Solo stopped her. "Hang on," he began, and the pawn stopped. Suddenly faced with actually speaking, Solo opened his mouth, but was unable to think of anything to say. He felt as though the other pawn was watching him, judging him, although the thick helm she wore didn't look easy to see out of.

As if in response to those very thoughts, the pawn opposite him raised her visor so that she could see him, and Solo stopped and stared in utter disbelief. For there- before him- was a woman who he'd thought was dead. The Arisen's soft yet suddenly emotionless blue eyes stared down at him, waiting for him to speak. "You... you are..."

He was unable to say any more- the pawn before him was the exact image of his master who had perished all those years ago. Those calm blue eyes were just as he remembered them. Every little wrinkle was the same, right down to the claw marks across her cheek and the blue, painted patterning across her forehead and clear cheek. The messy strands of blonde hair that fell into her eyes were exactly the way he remembered them.

He could only see a fraction of her, but Solo could only assume that the rest of this pawn was the same way. Because of this, all Solo could do was stare and wait, hoping desperately that she would speak to him, offer him all the advice that he was seeking, and then venture out to help him fight the dragon- again. And this time, they would succeed- Solo knew they would.

"Are you quite alright? Have you any need of me?" The pawn looked calm, but mildly concerned for the welfare of this strange pawn who had suddenly appeared- or rather- toppled them both.

After some consideration, Solo realized that he'd fallen to his knees, and soon was slowly getting back up. "Apologies," he murmured, bowing his head and saluting once more. "Have you a name?"

The pawn nodded and saluted once more. "They call me Dawnie. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Solo cleared his throat and tried to sound like someone with high authority, if only for the effect. "Well, Dawnie," he asked slowly, resorting to careful selection of his words again. "How would you like to travel alongside an Arisen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Striding with his head as high as his hopes, Solo’s entire body fizzled with energy, although he had no idea why. With Dawnie following behind him, the pawn was aware that he was getting some strange looks from the soldiers, who looked up from their chattering and training and meals to ponder the curious sight of a pawn leading another pawn.

But he couldn’t have cared less.

When he finally found the person he was looking for, Solo walked forward, then stood looking as proud as he possibly could. Ser Mercedes stared as if she wasn’t sure whether to be amused or frightened by the odd sight, but obviously behaving frightened in front of her men wouldn’t have been a wise idea. “What’s this?” she asked, mystified.

“We’re ready, ser!” Solo declared, saluting. “If you need something done, we’ll be there. We’re going to hunt down the dragon!”

“Calm down… Pray, tell me where you picked up such a ridiculous idea?”

Solo momentarily faltered as the human called him ridiculous, but he quickly recovered and tried to make himself look bigger. Suddenly not thinking too carefully about his speech, Solo responded confidently and without a trace of emotion. “’Tis not impossible! I am my own master now!” He raised a hand and gestured to the space where his heart had been.

A few soldiers exchanged glances, some muttered about his sheer nerve, but Ser Mercedes seemed to simply take it within her stride and humour him. “Is that so? I suppose I’ll have to find something for you to do, then,” she said, as though Solo was a child pretending to be a knight.

Solo nodded, as if he was really the child he seemed, and believed her. “Aye!” he cried, knowing that as long as he did something good for the Wyrm Hunt, he would draw nearer to the dragon no matter what. “Aye, you must!”

“Alright, I’ll find something for you to do… Why don’t you rest awhile in the meantime? I’ll… have something for you by morning.”

Solo blinked and looked around. The sky had darkened to a familiar shade of purplish-red with the coming of night. This was when human life usually began to vanish, curling up in their nests. “Would it not be better for me to stay awake and watch out for monsters?” he asked.

“If course not. There are many fine, capable warriors here. You’ll need to save all the energy you can…” Ser Mercedes gestured to several of the warriors around her, who stared down at Solo in disbelief.

The pawn looked around, then finally nodded, smiling vaguely. “Of course, Ser! I’ll do that, then!”  _I’ve never truly rested before… ‘Twill be a wonder if I can at all…_ he thought, fascinated, then trotted off, gesturing for Dawnie to follow, feeling the soldiers’ eyes on him all the way.

“Yes, master-“ she began to say, but Solo stopped her with a shake of his head.

“Call me Solo,” he said, wanting the infinite comfort that had always come from his master calling him by his real name.

“Apologies. Solo.”

With that tiny detail, Solo felt as though another burden had just been lifted from his shoulders, and with Dawnie beside him, the ever-heavier weight suddenly felt lighter. There was still a lot to do, but the world was moving around him- Solo knew where he was going and it was all within his stride.

But for now, his order was simple; rest. That’s all he needed to do.

For the first time in his life, Solo snuggled down into a proper bed- even if it was just a crude, uncomfortable bed- and shut his eyes. He didn’t know how to sleep, so he just lay there for a while, trying to think sleepy thoughts. Those thoughts lead into still more thoughts, this time pondering the day’s events and all the years of his life. When the thoughts grew too much, he opened an eye and looked up at Dawnie, who sat watching him, nearby.

“We’ll defeat the dragon, won’t we, Arisen?” he asked, and was surprised by how low and heavy his voice sounded.

Dawnie was silent. “…Arisen? What do you mean, Solo?”

Solo’s peaceful calm drifted into numbness. “Doesn’t matter,” he replied slowly.

“Of course, ser. I don’t doubt that we can fell the beast…”

That was comforting, at least. Solo relaxed, and tried to think of something else to say. The more he thought, though, the further away each thought seemed to drift. Eventually, as the silver disc of the Moon hung high in the sky, hours after Solo had settled down to rest, he was silent.

For the first time ever, Solo drifted into a deep and blissful sleep.

***

Solo awoke to the sound of a loud crash, somewhere nearby. As he opened his eyes he was almost blinded by a faceful of bright, early-morning sunlight. He felt quicker and more energetic than ever, but his enthusiasm was soon curbed into determination as he heard battle shouts of several soldiers emerging from outside. and the clashing of swords against something too tough to break.

Quickly getting up, Solo was greeted by the sight of Dawnie, bowing her head and saluting as she rose to follow him out into the open.

The sounds of breaking wood and explosions were getting louder, as well as the sound of something like armour rasping. Something seemed awfully familiar about this; and the noises were getting louder. Louder and louder… until it seemed a wonder whatever was making them wasn’t directly on top of him.

Then it emerged… or part of it, at least.

Out of the corner of his eye, Solo saw a flash of movement. In an instant the pawn was gone, having hurled himself out of the way. Rolling back onto his feet, he looked back and realized that he’d gotten out of the way in the nick of time. A wide, sleek black head as sturdy as a battering ram made an immense thud as it struck the ground right where he’d been standing just a moment ago. Slowly, the head raised itself back up, flickering its tongue as it searched the ground to see if it’d hit anything.  

Another soldier wasn’t so lucky…

Solo only had the time to open his mouth to cry a warning before the insides of a bright pink mouth flashed, and the armoured man was gone, replaced by a squirming lump in the throat of another head. Solo looked towards Dawnie, then gave a nod and gestured wordlessly to the rearing, hissing head, where the soldier slowly continued his painstakingly slow descent towards the serpent’s stomach.

He didn’t need to say any more.

In an instant, Dawnie was sprinting towards the Hydra, sword at the ready. Leaping upwards, she drove her fingers into the gaps between the snake’s soft underbelly scales and began to climb up as if the four headed serpent were nothing more than a ladder. Then she began to hack and stab at the creature’s tender underbelly, struggling to hold on as it bucked and reared, her blade unsteady and clumsy but still deadly as she managed to land a few good hits whilst others slid off the smooth black scales.

Grunting, Solo cocked his bow upwards and let loose a surge of arrows. Most of the weapons bounced uselessly from the hydra’s scales, just as they had done for the dragon, but that one head of the snake screeched and twisted as a single arrow hit home, embedding itself deep in the creature’s eye.

Distracted by one head, Dawnie’s attention was cut short as a different one of the four heads lashed out, snatching her from the other’s neck. Solo thought at first that she was heading the same way as the soldier they’d been trying to free, but then the head lashed and bucked as its jaws were prised open from the inside, and Dawnie hauled herself back out into freedom.

Rearing back and hissing, one of the heads sprayed a sizzling stream of jet-black poison and one of the other heads quickly followed. Diving to one side and into a roll, Solo was soon out of the way, but Dawnie coughed and choked, caught in the very centre of the venom spray.

Seeing this, Solo felt yet another chill in his muscles.

 _Dawnie is just like the Arisen… and I can’t let them both go!_ he thought, determination flooding his body with energy as he leaped forward, plunging his daggers into one of the hydra’s necks and using those to climb upwards towards the head. The creature twisted and writhed, screeching and hissing, whilst the other three heads snapped and spat venom at the determined pawn. Flung this way and that but gritting his teeth and refusing to let go, Solo slashed and held on, plunging his daggers further into the neck until he felt himself sliding from the scales; both his body and it’s were slippery with the snake’s foul blood.

Taking the chance, a different head lashed out fast as an arrow, and sent Solo spinning from his hold on its body, both his daggers remaining embedded in the Hydra’s flesh.

All four heads rearing up in unbridled fury, the beast began to slither forwards, scales rippling beneath it, as it aimed to slide right over Solo and squash him flat. Solo saw the approaching danger, and knew that if he tried to get up, then it’d be too late, and it’d already be upon him. With this in mind, Solo dragged his bow out from behind him, strung a single, venom-stained arrow.

He took aim, pulled back with all his might, and just as the creature was upon him, let loose that all-important arrow.

There was an almighty crack and warm liquid rained down upon him, showering the encampment in all directions. Solo hid his face, just in case it hadn’t worked, so that he didn’t have to watch death bearing down upon him.

But death never came.

There was a crash as something huge plummeted into a nearby tent, staining the white fabric red, and the remaining heads of the hydra let out an almighty scream, in unison. Writhing in pain and blinded by fear, the massive, three-headed snake spat venom in all directions, thrashing and flailing with one, limp neck trailing after it as it fled, back up to the mountains the way it had come.

And as quickly as it had appeared, the creature was gone.

Slowly getting up, Solo walked over to where Dawnie had fallen nearby, and gently knelt to nudge her side in an effort to wake her. In response to his touch, the pawn stirred and slowly stood up, saluting her master as calmly as if nothing had happened. Solo looked closely, confused by the sudden change, then slowly stood up to look at the severed head of the giant snake, which hissed and writhed, snapping its jaws one last time before lying completely still in a pool of its own blood.

For an instant, he saw a symbol pulsing red upon its forehead. But then, as if it had simply been his imagination, the symbol was gone, to be replaced by smooth scales.

Staring at the hydra head before them, Solo turned as he heard the sound of footsteps behind as many, many soldiers raced over to him from where they had been battling, watching or making sure that the beast was truly gone.

Solo raised his bloodstained hand and saluted.


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting in silence for the soldiers and captain before him to speak, Solo couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Most of the humans simply stared, whilst others crowded around the severed hydra’s head.

Seeing a soldier turn towards him from where he’d been examining the fallen head, Solo moved away slightly, wondering if he’d done something wrong.

“This is your handiwork!? For truth?!” A soldier stepped towards him, calling the question from a safe distance.

“Aye… Although the soldiers were fighting too, I’m unsure if… um, I deserve any credit. I’m a mere pawn, after all.” Solo spoke carefully once more, feeling as though this wasn’t the time to be confident. If there was any sure-fire way to arouse suspicion, this was it. He’d been warned about rousing suspicion, and he’d blown it.

But… Solo couldn’t regret it.

He was following the Arisen’s orders after all.

From the crowd, Solo saw a familiar, silver-armoured figure step forward, eyes focused upon him and cloak blazing in the sun. “Ser Mercedes,” he said, lowering his voice. “Many apologies. I… I have been tasked with protecting humans and defeating the dragon, but I see now that I have stepped out of my place.”

“What are you talking about? There’s no need to apologize…” Ser Mercedes’ tone was businesslike as usual, but she also sounded, as always, slightly amused. “You drove that creature away. I’ve never seen a pawn fight like that, and we never even had to give you the order.”

Solo’s mouth opened slightly, but he remained silent as though afraid.

“It seems you’ve become your own master after all- just like you said.”

Solo felt as though there was warmth behind her tone, but he didn’t know humans well enough to be sure, so he just bowed his head. “I’m honoured you feel that way. Thank you, captain.”

“Still… What manner of punishment is it that drives you to want to hunt down the dragon? As far as I know, ‘tis not usually pawns who appear in ancient stories and bard songs.”

“’Tis not punishment, ser. At least… I don’t think it is. No, that creature threatens Cassardis and humans as a whole, and as such I must fulfil my master’s orders- to protect them.” Solo’s voice lowered. “And… ‘twould complete her duty, too.”

“Still, as far as I know, pawns never go anywhere of their own accord.”

Solo was silent.

“So perhaps there is something else spurs you onward, no?” Captain Mercedes fell silent as a soldier leaned over to speak into her ear. Solo relaxed, wondering if that meant he didn’t need to reply. As the soldier stepped back, the Captain turned towards him again, but didn’t pester for an answer.

“Indeed, ‘twould be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste. You know of Gransys’ capital city, I assume?”

Solo nodded.

“Good, Good. As you’ll know, ’tis the seat of the Duke’s power. Make an offering of this Hydra’s head to the Duke, and we might get somewhere.”

“Aye. ‘Twould be a most noble quest to undertake,” Solo began, though his eyes were unable to hide their eagerness.  _Can I help? Will they give me a bigger role in all this?_ “Um, er… Is there any way I can assist you in all this, Captain Mercedes?”

“Aye, I’m sure we could work out something,” Mercedes said, and Solo smiled softly to show his immense gratitude. “In fact… I expect you’d want to accompany us to the city? The wagon will be plagued by monsters on the journey there, no doubt; Moonsbit Pass is treacherous. Gran Soren is at least half a day’s journey away, but a couple of goblins and harpies shouldn’t be too much for you after scaring away a Hydra, I should think.”

“Of course, of course! ‘Twould be a pleasure to escort you! Truly, ‘twould! Thank you, thank you, ser!”

For the first time in a long while, Solo felt his chest swelling with the sense of purpose that every pawn spent their lifetime seeking. There was so much happening all at once- finally, he was given the chance to serve as a pawn should!

“There is no need for thanks- in truth, ‘tis I who should be thanking you. But we’ll save that for Gran Soren. That is, if we get there safely.” There was almost an air of an unspoken threat carried in her words, but one that flew right over Solo’s head.

“Of course! Leave it to me, ser!”

“We’ll leave as soon as the oxen and cart are ready. Have you any last preparations to make?” Mercedes gestured to the crowds and began to walk away from Solo as she spoke, obviously to give the men their instructions and let them know what was going on- even if the majority of their ranks already knew.

Solo shook his head again, then reconsidered. “Well… maybe one thing…”

***

With a new pair of shiny new daggers grasped tightly in his hands, Solo stared at the old, crumbling waycastle and immense, closed gate that rose high above himself and Dawnie. It had been many years since he’d walked the winding path between Cassardis and Gran Soren, but he was sure he’d remember the way, especially with Mercedes leading them. It seemed like she knew the route as well as everyone, or even better. She was the captain of the enlistment corps, after all.

Behind him there came the soft thudding of many feet as Mercedes, the ox-drawn cart, and the soldiers followed after.

With an immense creak, the gates began to ease themselves open, and Solo waited for the cart to catch up to himself and Dawnie before he walked on beside the party, looking briefly over the edge of the bridge and to the shimmering line of the river that rushed through the canyon far below them.

Then Solo looked forward, and picked up the pace to catch up with the humans- he was meant to be their escort, so it wouldn’t do to be distracted.

He couldn’t help but be amazed by the dramatic changes in the surroundings, though- instead of the lush, grassy surroundings they had been passing through a short while ago, the land here was sparse and rocky, shrouded in permanent shadows by the high stone walls that made it impossible to escape any way other than forward. Solo shivered and kept on walking, scanning the path ahead of him for any telltale signs that they were not alone.

The first signs came in the form of crude snorting and grumbling, an inquisitively hungry red face peeking out from behind a large stone. Solo drew his bow and nocked an arrow, but by the time he’d took aim, the goblin had disappeared into the shadows again. Keeping his bow drawn and arrow ready to shoot, Solo gave a sideways nod to Dawnie, who drew her blade in response with a gentle metallic hiss.

An angry screeching battlecry rang out behind him, and Solo whipped around, loosing the arrow after aiming in a split second. There was the sound of liquid spilling against stone, and the goblin screeched, falling lifelessly to the ground beside its weapon, an arrow protruding from its exposed chest.

“Where there’s one, there’s bound to be more,” Solo said to Dawnie, hurrying to catch up with the cart and Ser Mercedes. “Stay wary.”

It wasn’t long before Solo’s prediction came true, and it wasn’t just goblins they met.

An immense, dead tree stood proudly aside a sheer drop, and from the widespread branches came a peculiar cawing laughter, the sound of immense wings beating. Then he heard their eerie singing, mingling with the cackling of the goblins who sat croaking stupidly to each other around a bloodstained fire.

“Goblins, master! There!” Solo called out as an immediate response, before falling silent as he realized that he was alone. Pulling out several arrows, Solo took aim and fired, knocking a harpy out of the sky before he was close enough to return his bow to his back and whip out his daggers. The creature writhed, shrieking on the ground only briefly before its song was permanently silenced by Dawnie.

Several birds still circled like grotesque vultures above them, smooth and streamlined torsos those of beautiful maidens who were cursed. Their haunting beauty contrasted to the shimmering feathers of their wings and the wicked claws that bore down upon Solo as the harpies tried to carry him off but were met with only the ground as the pawn rolled out from beneath their wicked embrace.

A haunting voice whistled, subtle as the wind but slowly growing as more creatures joined the chorus, coiling around Solo and those he accompanied as the harpies opened their mouths to sing without uttering a single word.

Those voices stole into Solo, causing the world around him to quietly blur until they were all he could hear. He lost his grip, spiralling into a comforting darkness, and the ground rushed up to meet him.

The gentle touch of someone awakened him, and Solo’s eyes snapped open as he shuddered awake and stumbled to his feet. Not knowing how long he’d been unconscious, Solo looked at Dawnie and nodded his gratitude, before gesturing to the goblins who were beginning to surround the ox and cart. Obediently, his companion surged forward and plunged into battle.

 The goblins cackled oaths in their own crude tongue, hurling stones and occasional explosives. Solo felt the vest he was wearing catch alight, but kept on fighting despite the pain, knowing that it would never be the same as the agony caused by dragon’s fire.

Burning ablaze, Solo plunged his dagger into a goblin’s skull and kicked its limp body to the ground, darting out of the way of another explosion and giving several quick strikes with his dancing blades. Soon, though, the heat simply got too much for him, and the pawn shook himself, trying to get the fire off although he had no idea how.

Distracted until the flames eventually burned themselves out, leaving his flesh burned and blistering, Solo didn’t notice a shadow falling upon him, talons outstretched and ready…

Solo felt the harpy take hold just a moment too late to get it off, and his eyes immediately widened. He knew what was coming even before he noticed the ground falling away below. Struggling against the creature’s cruel strength in an effort to get it to let go, at the last moment Solo noticed the dizzying drop and grabbed onto the harpy’s leg with his free arm.

_It… it might be better to wait for it to go a bit lower before I fall…_

The harpy was flying higher and higher, but the higher it flew, the harder it was to hold on. The goblins and the soldiers were just specks on the ground, far below him. The canyon was winding and dark, but he could see its path going deeper and deeper through the sparse, rocky region. His gaze darted about and even in the desperate situation, Solo couldn’t help but be fascinated. He could see the way they’d come, the distant village of Cassardis and if he looked closely, the wooden walls that surrounded the encampment. He followed the path with his gaze and came to a waycastle, and then another. In the distance, he could see the silhouette of the city, amidst a wide expanse of green.  _Oh!_ thought Solo.  _I can see the path! That’s where we’re going!_

It was then that he realized he was falling. The marvellous view like no map he’d ever seen before was suddenly rising into invisibility as he hurtled down towards the ground, thrashing and flailing in the air. He had no time to think, scream, or even breathe.

Suddenly… impact.

But it wasn’t with the ground. Looking around in sheer, stunned amazement that he was still alive, Solo looked up and realized that he was lying in Dawnie’s outstretched arms. The pawn opened his mouth but was only able to rasp out a feeble “thank you…” before she placed him back onto his feet into the fray.

His legs felt fragile as blades of grass, and Solo almost fell down again, unused to the feel of the ground beneath his feet. He was brought back to his senses by a burst of pain as a goblin gave him a battering to the head with its crude little club. It wasn’t a strong enough blow to give him any real damage, though, no matter how hard the goblin tried. Solo kicked the goblin away from him and followed up with an almighty lunge with his two daggers and that was the end of it.

Were there any goblins left?

Solo saw Dawnie laying waste to the last two, her sword already splattered with crimson. Solo barely had the chance to blink before it was over.

But there was still one more threat to worry about.

The harpies’ singing was beginning to echo throughout the canyon once more, but Solo shook his head and tried to blot out the sound as best he could.

Raising a hand, Solo whipped his daggers back into their sheaths and drew out his bow. Another arrow settled into its place before flying free with a satisfying  _zing!_ before it buried itself in a harpy’s wing. The song fell, beautiful and eerie sound shattering into a chorus of caws and shrieks.

Dawnie, rooted to the ground without bow or arrows, moved from where she was trying to lure the flying creatures over to her and raced towards the grounded monster before it could take flight again. Its life was ended as well, and Solo’s attention was already fixed on the remaining beast that circled them like an airborne shark.

Loosing five arrows, Solo watched as the creature fell, pierced squarely in the chest. It screeched and writhed upon the ground as it struggled briefly to escape its own doom before falling silent.

Solo looked around, and quickly realized that they were alone on the battlefield. “They must have moved on without us. Come!” Solo gestured to Dawnie and the two pawns hurried to catch up to the soldiers and the cart carrying the Hydra’s head.

Picking up speed as he saw the cart up ahead, Solo found himself feeling surprised but grateful that the ox moved so slowly. It also felt good to be able to walk calmly, at least for a little bit, after that attack.

The path was sloping downwards now- the walls around them grew higher and the sky further and further above. Rocks crumbled from the very clifftops and Solo was sure that he saw the figure of… something, whether it be human or otherwise, whenever he looked up to where the rocks had fallen from.

Slowing down slightly so that he could bring up the rear, as he was looking around, Solo briefly caught the eye of Ser Mercedes as she scanned the path ahead of them. She looked again, and Solo realized that with his vest burned away, the scar on his chest was plainly visible. Solo wondered if he ought to hide it, but before he could, she was looking away as if her curious eyes had been naught but his imagination.

“Stay vigilant! An ambush could lurk around every corner…” she growled, and Solo nodded slightly, gaze darting.

Looking around, Solo caught the light of flickering eyes in the shadows, watching him with hungry eyes, drawn, no doubt, by the scent of the Hydra’s blood.

The wolf pack drew in heavy breaths, their salivating mouths glinting with wickedly sharp teeth in what little light there was. Their fur rippled around the bones, visible through even the muscle that wolves usually possessed.

Were these creatures lost? Doomed to wander this sparse, savage canyon forever? Surely the Moonsbit Pass wasn’t an ideal place for wolves to live. The hydra’s carrion scent must have seemed like no less than a blessing to them, poor beasts.

With a slow breath, Solo drew back the string of his bow and loosed an arrow at the first that darted from the shadows and leaped out at the struggling ox that drew the carriage. Despite an arrow through its belly, the beast was desperate and kept on attacking. Another arrow, this time right through the head, was its end.

Another wolf emerged from the shadows, this time going for the Hydra’s head, ripping and tearing as it struggled to pull off a meal. Solo leaped forward, and drove his dagger into its chest. The wolf tried to escape, whimpering in shock and pain, but soon was silent. Dawnie was fighting a few of the creatures that had leaped upon her, and although she was struggling, Solo was confident that she was strong enough to prevail against them.

A sudden howl broke through the air and echoed through the canyon around them, making Solo wonder if there were more wolves here than there first appeared. With an almighty snarl, a weight landed on Solo from the back as another wolf grabbed him, ripping and tearing. Its starved weight was no match for Solo’s strength though, and soon it was over.

With a quick look around, Solo pointed a dagger at the few remaining wolves, and the creatures fled, whimpering, tails between their legs.

Gesturing to Dawnie one last time, Solo smiled and walked on.

The cart had come to a halt.

Eyes widening in amazement as he laid eyes on the final waycastle that remained before their destination, Solo caught up just as Captain Mercedes pulled down on the lever that caused the waycastle gate to growl and rumble its way open.

As soon as there was enough room for him, Solo squeezed his way through to the other side and walked on a few steps more before pausing to wait for the cart. As soon as the ox started walking, he did too, and with a new spring in his step. Just a little way ahead of them, Solo could see blue skies.

The going was almost painfully slow, but eventually, Solo stood in the bright sunlight, blinking as he emerged from the Pass’s deep and concealing shadows. Though he wasn’t smiling, his mouth was open in amazement as he stared at the wide, rippling sea of green grasses before them. Wild oxen grazed, delicately nibbling at the grasses at their feet, flicking their tails. A gentle breeze wound its way over the plains, whistling through the ancient ruins of some long-forgotten civilization scattered and playing with Solo’s jet-black mane.

And there it was- the proud city of Gran Soren stood in all its glory.

Solo looked around, and hurried to catch up with the cart that had taken off ahead of them.

_We’re almost there!_


End file.
